Settling Down
by One day I'll be a dinosaur
Summary: Morgan falls pregnant
1. Chapter 1

It was when he fell pregnant that Morgan knew it was time to leave law enforcement. He could never understand how JJ and Hotch could leave their children at home. Yes they were doing good work but he wouldn't leave his child missing a parent. That was no way to grow up. He also didn't want his child to attend a parent's funeral. His job was risky, and he wouldn't be leaving his child.

Reid agreed, he too didn't want to leave their child and future children alone whether they be travelling because of work or dead. This wasn't a judgement on Hotch or JJ, they just knew that that wasn't how they wanted their family to be.

The FBI, when they heard of Morgan's desire to leave, were greatly upset. He was an agent of high standing and valuable skills, he would be sorely missed. They begged him to teach bomb disposal as he was one of the best in the field, and having no other real plan he agreed.

Reid was so comfortable and confident with his decision to leave, he had been in control for all his life that one government organisation paled before him, that the FBI just thanked him and gave him a 'please-don't-become-a-criminal-mastermind-we'd-never-be-able-to-stop-you' leaving bonus.

Within a year of their daughter's birth they were moving to a bigger house. Reid's new job meant that they got a place at 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue, DC. Were upon the First Family was happy to announce the President's own pregnancy, much to the First Husband's delight, this time he could be the one to spoil his partner.


	2. Chapter 2

Reid was standing, although Morgan and wanted him to be sitting, he was sure and confident he had also gathered the press together because he was President and he was going to fix things.

He remembered when Morgan had first found out he was pregnant. He was like the thousands, if not millions of men who were unaware they could get pregnant. And had been so confused and scared, more males needed to be educated. It was not biological possible for all males to become pregnant but it seemed to be becoming increasingly more common and yet ignorance was still rife.

Facing the the journalists Reid began. "'Male pregnancy disproves evolution for surely it is advantageous for all to be able to convince.' I have opened with this because it is a classic example of the complete misunderstanding of male pregnancy in the world today.

During the hunter-gatherer phase of human history, people had more food and more leisure time. This meant that more males were able to carry to term. Male's aren't as efficient as females, who are able to complete the pregnancy process in just nine months, compared to a male's eleven. Women are so capable of doing so with 30% less resources.

Male pregnancy takes a lot of time and energy, something that hunter-gatherers could give. Unfortunately males have no exit system for the child which meant they need to be cut out. The hunter-gatherers could do this, the baby would live while the father would not. This is how the ability was passed down, it is heredity and with no contraception babies kept being conceived.

With the advancement of agriculture and settlement more time and energy was being extended for a less stable food source, males now didn't have the energy to carry to term. Both father and child began to die, this is why the ability for male pregnancy today is so low.

Because of the danger of male pregnancy homosexuality became taboo. In order to save the community by keeping males alive, sex between two men, and later love, was outlawed.

And so time went on, male pregnancy became a myth and a source of embarrassment you hid away. Today we are more enlightened. We don't stone or shun pregnant males. At least not literally.

Paternity laws in America do not cover pregnant males. A father is only legally guaranteed two weeks off. And even if the father isn't the carrier this is still unacceptable. Men who are aware that they can conceive have to make this known, employers don't like hiring someone they have to pay while they go off and have a baby while they also pay for someone else to do their job. Many pregnant men find themselves without a job, there is no law to protect them.

Contraceptive options for men who are aware includes only a condom. And we can all be honest, once in you're in a trusted relationship where you are both 'clean' you want to be able to feel your partner. So accidents are common, and there is no support for pregnant men within the law.

The biggest problem to truly accepting male pregnancy is that it challenges gender roles. People like to plod along in their rut never questioning, letting society meander onwards, 'this is how it has been for years, don't fix what ain't broke'.

Well society is well and true broken, and it is not 'the gays' or 'the blacks' or 'the young people' or 'the immigrants' who are causing it, it is the people who won't accept the LGBT community, who continue to hold on to their upper middle class white superiority, the people who cross the road when they see a group of young men in hoodies and baggy pants, it is all of us.

I want you to go away and think about what you yourself have done and do, no one is innocent of 'ismsing'.

I'm currently ten months pregnant, I have another month left before my due date. And I am promising to my unborn foetus that the world they will be born into will be making it's first tentative steps to true equality."

It was a stunned silence that met Reid's speech, and a disappointed Morgan, if only Reid wasn't so heavily pregnant, him using the power inherent in his position made Morgan want to pound into him so hard.


End file.
